


Young and Beautiful

by WanderingTiff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gentle Sex, I used that headcanon that Jean is scared of thunderstorms again, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tapes, and they're dads too so expect references to preschool shows, soo much fucking rimming i'm a monster, they're also middle-aged in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingTiff/pseuds/WanderingTiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco started making sex tapes after college with the intentions of spicing up their sex life. However, fifteen years later Jean finds himself very discouraged when realizing that they suddenly stopped making them a while back. He fears that it is because of them getting older, and he starts to wonder if Marco does not find him attractive. Of course, something as worrisome as changing with the decades that flash right before his eyes cannot hinder the strange enigma of a true bond like the one this married couple has had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This... didn't end up being what I expected. And I am absolutely okay with that. I hope you like this one! I'm actually really proud of it.
> 
> And remember, **practice safe sex please!** These dorks have been married for eleven years and dating for like twenty.

_The picture on the camcorder is_ a bit fuzzy as Jean tries to turn it on. He looks right at the lens and tilts his head.

“Hey Marco… Is this thing working?”

“Is the light on it red?”

Jean hears his boyfriend and glances up at where the light is. “Oh yeah, it is.”

“Then that means it’s on Jean.” Marco chuckles.

Red-faced, Jean looks back as he steps away from the camera after making sure it’s properly adjusted on the tripod. “Well, now we got a nice lovely shot of my face.”

“Beautiful,” he smiles while he pulls him closer on the bed.

The other day the two of them had a discussion on how to spice up their sex life. With mild suggestions from their friends Bertholdt and Reiner, they decided that a tape would be very useful. And they totally weren’t originally enticed by that idea because Reiner had said it worked wonders when seeing a nice close-up on the two of them on their fifty-six inched flat-screen. Yeah. That definitely did nothing to convince them.

However they did decide to take their advice, so here they are now. They honestly are not sure what they are supposed to be doing. Of course, Marco is dating the poster child for unquenchable thirst, so not having enough experience is _definitely_ not an issue. It is just kind of weird for the both of them now that they are technically being watched.

In the end, Marco is the one with the most composure. “Jean… it’s not like anyone is gonna see this tape, you know.”

“Marco, _we_ are going to be seeing it…” Jean rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I dunno, what if I get stage fright?”

“ _That_ is your biggest concern?”

Jean blushes and looks the other way. “I-it might be! I don’t wanna freeze up!”

He shakes his head and smiles as he guides his head so that he can face him. “Just pretend that it’s not there. If you really don’t like it, we can go and turn it off any time.”

He nods and shifts back on the bed. “So… how do we start this?”

Marco shrugs but crawls closer on the bed towards him. The way that his stance is makes Jean feel a little flustered already. He can stare at his ass for days and never get tired of it.

“Well Jean…” he muses and leans up from his position once he was close enough. He kisses his cheek. “I suppose you can start by kissing me.”

A hesitant nod. “I could… I mean, is there a rule book that says I have to?”

“Jean…” He shakes his head and laughs.

It takes a couple more minutes of soft laughter and subtle touching of each other’s arms before they lean in close enough to kiss. Jean still has a little bit of nerves because the camera is practically watching their every move, but Marco coaxes him to relax once they both allow the kiss to be deepened. They pull away briefly just to kiss again with the same fervor, Jean’s hands then coming down to undo the buttons on Marco’s shirt.

“Yeah, you got this…” Marco grins against his lips as he pulls Jean’s shirt off slowly and runs his nails tentatively down his sides to make him shiver. “’S not that hard to ignore the camera, right?”

“Hmm…” Jean arches up as he hums and moves his hands to Marco’s fly and undoes his pants with a smirk. “What camera?”

“That was quick.” Marco’s hand runs through his boyfriend’s hair as he leans down to kiss his neck. “I mean, really quick.”

“What can I say?” He breathes out in a laugh and tilts his head back. “I think I’m gonna like this. It’s exciting.”

“Mmhm.” He guided Jean down onto his back and kissed him again. Getting their clothes removed didn’t take them much longer, and soon they were exposed to each other and free to roam their hands wherever they could reach. Marco’s hands eagerly rub down Jean’s thighs while the blonde pulls him closer and holds onto his shoulders.

They are growing more relaxed and don’t even think twice about the camera anymore. They’re actually getting a little greedy, and that is when Marco gets the impression that Jean is trying to get cocky with the way that he is currently arching his hips up and dragging his nails tentatively down his back.

Marco develops a plan that can get that smug expression that he can see right off his face. He knows that he can get flustered and knows exactly how to do it. However, while he is taking the lead and rubbing their cocks together as he grinds his hips, Jean just pokes his tongue out and runs it along his lip, giving him this placid grin that is driving him up the wall.

“Jean.” He groans and his forehead presses against his. He runs his hands down his body which does make him shiver but not even once give in. It’s probably the camera that is making him have more self-control than usual.

No matter. Marco still lowers himself down his body. He still kisses wetly down his throat, along his chest, on each rib as the cage is tremoring underneath him with each gasp that Jean tries to hold back.

“Nothin’, babe?” he hums, sounding a little disappointed as his hands grope Jean’s ass. “Don’t you dare start grunting.”

“C-c’mon,” Jean moans. “I know that you hate that.”

“Alright, just checking.” He chuckled against his skin, and as his lips travel down to his hips, his tongue runs teasingly right over the base of his cock before he starts going back up again, finally evoking a sound out of his lover that indicates he is getting more and more turned on by the minute. That’s a good sign. Take that, confounded camera.

Speaking of the camcorder, Marco glances behind himself to look at it just as he pulls Jean closer to his chest, giving the lens a playful smirk while Jean’s legs wrap around his waist. The blonde follows his gaze.

“A-are you seriously teasing the camera right now?” he panted.

“Nah, I’m just making sure that it knows who’s in charge here.”

“Oh right. Me.” Jean just grins as he speaks and winks up at Marco.

“Sure, you are.” Marco kisses his lips once, twice, and then again for good measure. He smiles and looks over at the nightstand. “Let’s impress it with something we haven’t done before.”

“Like what?”

He grins and nuzzles his nose. “Well it’s something we haven’t done in a while.” His hands rub over his tensing stomach. “And I know that you enjoy it.”

“Mmm I like where this is going,” Jean hums while he feels gentle fingers over each one of his stuttering ribs.

“I hoped you would.” He smiles and kisses him. “I want you to eat me out.”

Wow, people really do blush up to their ears. Even down to their chest. Jean really is red. “Oh my god, we really haven’t done that in a while.”

“See?” The brunette kisses him again. “Do you wanna do that, Jean?”

“ _Duh,_ ” he insists and sits up straight. “Are you kidding? Let’s go! Like, sit on my face _right fucking now._ ”

“Whoa there, down boy.” Marco giggles, guiding him back to lie down on his back. “Just wait a sec, okay?”

“Y-yeah, no problem,” he stammers nervously and relaxes. His heart races with the sudden excitement while his lover moves up and shifts above him as they hear it start to rain outside.

Jean stays lying on his back and smiles up at him. He thinks he’s totally got this, but when Marco holds onto the bed on both sides of him for support while he’s now hovering over him and showing him his godly, round ass he—fuck, his confident exterior gets thrown right out the fucking window that is conveniently located across the room.

“Oh Jean… you didn’t come already, did you?”

He didn’t know that his voice could go up at this high of a pitch when he then _whines_ because he has to hurry and control himself before he loses it. “N-no.” Surprisingly he didn’t.

“Okay,” he grins and looks back at him as he keeps himself steady.

There is a slight moment of silence. Jean is trying to hold his waist and at the same time his mind is racing with the endless thoughts of _oh my god, oh my god!_ and desperately trying to think of anything else to try and counteract theses sudden emotions flooding through his mind. It’s so hot, Marco’s so sexy, and if Jean gulps anymore then eventually he’s gonna swallow his own throat.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay down there?” Marco murmurs, still hovered over him with his legs positioning him in a well-supported squat that comes naturally to him after several times doing this in several different positions.

“U-uh-huh, yeah. Just gimme a minute.” Jean swallows again while his hands knead at the soft flesh that is hovered above him, and he stares at that puckered entrance that seems to try and bring him closer. He doesn’t even have to nod before he spreads him wider and gropes his ass cheeks. His tongue tentatively swipes over the tight ring, and above him Marco’s thighs are _already_ shaking.

They can both hear that blood pounding in their ears from the excitement tingling through their entire beings. The only way Jean can describe his lover’s ass right now is being a divine, religious blessing that has been bestowed upon him. And now he is just giving it his tithes in an offer of complete praise and worship.

And Marco fucking loves every single minute of it.

He can feel Jean’s tongue slide over him once more and he quivers and stays squatted securely but his knuckles are white from his fists tightly holding onto the sheets below. Oh _god,_ every time Jean does this he gets even better, and he can tell from each wet movement and the way his slick tongue flattens against his hole to at long last evoke a strained moan.

“O-oh, _fuck…_ Jean.” Marco shivers and he allows his ass to come down further, and that’s _just_ the right amount of leverage he needs now. “So good, babe…”

All he hears in response is a soft hum that vibrates along his hot skin and he _whines_ , knowing from the tell-tale sensation of his love’s tongue that he is about to push it in. The teasing licks against him, the way that it stiffens and pokes…. It makes all the blood lightening Marco’s head go straight downward. He’s gotta do something. Anything to help repay him for giving so much pleasure, and—

Jean’s tongue already pushes in and Marco loses his train of thought. What was he thinking of again? Something about…shit, he can’t recall it. He’s just too busy moaning and vocalizing his praise at octaves that were normally too difficult to reach. Too focused on how he’s being fucked _so_ perfectly by Jean’s tongue.

Finally Marco remembers after some time. He glances at the voyeuristic camcorder that’s got a perfect view of how Jean works inside him with his mouth and can pick up the slick noises and the sounds of his lips brushing against him. Marco grins in that direction and then looks down at Jean. “H-hey… ah, I’m gonna lean back a bit. Brace y’rself.”

With that Jean pulls his tongue out to allow some time for his jaw to relax. He pants and continues kissing his entrance as well as his cheeks, and his hands keep his ass supported while Marco hums and leans over to get into the nightstand drawer.

He quickly grabs the lube and condoms from there. Marco has to check the labels on each of them since he cannot afford to take any chances. And he is relieved to see that all of the ones he took out are non-latex. Perfect. They are all set. As he then opens the bottle and pours lube onto his fingers, he hears Jean underneath him let out a stuttering gasp. He glances down.

“You okay?” he murmurs.

“Mhm I’m perfectly fine, just… W-what are you doing?”

He chuckles and spreads his legs slowly. “It’s okay… I want you to feel good too. If it’s too much, I won’t do it.”

“T-too much?” He tilts his head from underneath him to look at him better and quickly shakes his head. “Not at all. In fact that’s too little. G-go nuts, seriously!”

“Okay,” he smiles and moves his hand between his legs. “You can continue now…” His fingers then rub smooth circles over Jean’s entrance, and he hears him gasp before the hot, wet sensation returns.

Marco pushes a finger in slowly, working it in while Jean moans around him and has his tongue lavishing him just as perfect as before. Only difference is that he is going faster than the easy pace he had earlier, and it makes Marco rut his hips down impulsively while he adds a second finger and thrusts them deep. It makes the blonde’s breath hitch for a second but he continues just as eagerly as before.

They soon work to a perfect rhythm with the help of the pouring rain outside, even if it is just going on and off and isn’t as reliable of a metronome as they think it’s going to be. The two lovers melt into the feeling, their hearts pounding and the blood running hot in their veins.

Jean fucks his tongue deeper into his lover to make the brunette’s breathing grow more ragged as a third finger is added. They are growing more desperate, and Jean tries harder to make the experience for his boyfriend even better by kissing his entrance, kneading at his skin, lavishing and worshipping inside him with his mouth. It’s working, however Marco then moves away and Jean whimpers because he honestly didn’t want to stop. He still kneads the soft skin of the brunette’s ass in his hands, holding onto his lover like he is the most valuable treasure in existence. The blonde keens louder as fingers are thrusting deep and against his sweet spot, and he is breathless and can’t get enough.

The world then suddenly stops when he hears a rumbling outside. He goes back to focus and glances at the window. “W-what was that?”

Marco looks up as well. “Just thunder, babe,” he says softly but slows his fingers down. “Not gonna hurt you.”

“Well yeah, but—” He jolts again as the thunder grows louder as is slowly hovers closer above the apartment complex where it’s unleashing its wrath. “M-Marco.”

The brunette pulls his fingers out slowly and shifts off of him, turning to face him. He can see Jean shaking anxiously, overwhelmed by the sudden noise and the fear that was gnawing at him. He moves his hair out of his face.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispers. “We’re safe inside.” Another crash of thunder, followed by a frightened whine. “Shh…” Marco smiles gently and kisses his forehead. “Look at me. You’re safe here, nothing’s gonna happen.”

Jean is unsure but slowly nods, kissing him slowly. “Okay…” For a moment is quiets down outside, and he’s suddenly aware that the camera is still on. “W-wait are we still doing this?”

“Only if you want to…” Marco leaves soft kisses on his neck.

“I-I do,” he insists softly. “I do… Please.”

The brunette smiles gently and nods as he nuzzles him. He spreads his legs again and bends them back at the knees. The rain starts to quiet down outside while he takes a condom out of its wrapper and slides it over his cock. “See? Just a little storm,” he assures him with a smile.

Jean nods and smiles. He watches Marco slick himself with lube and then move closer until his cock is positioned right against the blonde’s entrance. He gulps. “Uh… I-is that camera angled so that it sees everything?”

The brunette blushes and grins. “Yeah. And it also shows the pretty faces you make.”

“You’re too much,” Jean laughs and wraps his arms around his neck. Deep breaths in and out help do the trick for relaxing. “Okay.”

His fingers curl as Marco pushes in, and he lets out a long, soft moan, already arching closer. Jean grins shakily and tilts his head to let him kiss his neck, and he wraps his legs around his waist at the brunette stutters on a moan and starts his pace.

It always starts out slow, and that’s exactly how Jean likes it. But as his moans grow needier he doesn’t have to beg any further as his lover gives him what he wants. More, faster. Maybe even deeper if he’s really good. Marco always gives him what he wants and _spoils_ him endlessly with each thrust.

“Mmm… M-Marco—” He breaks off in a louder moan as the brunette’s thick cock fills him up _deep_ , not once slowing down. “Ohh my god, Marco.”

“Damn Jean, you’re so hot,” he murmurs against his neck, bending Jean back further and rutting quick and _so_ deep that he has the blonde keening and begging incoherently. The rain starts again, but it’s even harder than before. It’s starting to hail outside.

Jean notices the louder noises as he moans and trails off in a whimper. “’S starting again,” he gasps and grabs onto his shoulders.

“It’s okay,” Marco assures him, but knowing how concerned he is he slows down. “It’s alright, I-I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” One side of the room is very dark from the overcast while the other portion gives off just the slightest rays of light, and Marco turns the light on.

The rain and hail pound against the side of the house, but his biggest concern is when Jean then hears the sudden surge of lightning and the booming roar of thunder that follows only seconds after the power goes out. He clings to Marco and screams, the impact of the sound shaking their apartment just slightly but enough for the blonde to notice.

But Marco still holds him, still slows down, and still gives him reassuring and sweet kisses on his face. “Stay calm,” he assures him and rubs his back. “It’s okay, baby…”

“Marco,” he whimpers and trembles underneath him. “’M scared, Marco!”

“I know I know,” he whispers and holds him. “You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

There’s more thunder overhead, but as the brunette holds his shaking lover, Jean calms down a little bit. “C-can we continue? Keep my mind off the storm?”

“Of course,” he smiles and kisses him. “So much for being a kinky sex tape video, hm?”

“Shaddup,” he giggles and kisses him, and he relaxes on his back as Marco resumes. “Mm yeah, that’s perfect.”

“You sure?” Marco hums and moans as he goes faster. “Don’t want any more?”

“N-no, of course I want more,” he quickly says and breaks off in another moan. It does not take long at all for their pace to go back to the deep, quick thrusts they had before, and Jean is loving every single minute of and drinking in his love’s moans each time they kiss.

“Ahh… M-Marco, _Marc_ —” He whined as right when more thunder rumbled around them, Marco was hitting _right_ at his sweet spot. His moans grew louder as he was being taken higher and _higher_. “Fuck yeah… Marco!”

“Jean, I love you,” Marco hums and grinds deeper, flush against him and holding him tight to his chest.

“B-babe, I’m right there!” Jean gasps and moves his hand down to his cock, blushing at feeling the forming string of precome connecting it to his stomach. “’M gonna… g-gonna come!” He grips his pulsing length and pumps himself quick.

“Go ahead, Jean,” he whines, starting to reach his peak as well and overwhelmed while feeling his love’s orgasm building and _tightening_ around him. “C-come for me.”

He continues and fucks him absolutely mercilessly until he is brainless, and Jean shudders violently as he comes so hard that he is taken too high to realize the world suddenly whites out. All he can hear is the blood pounding in his ears and his own heavy breaths. He can feel Marco’s sweet embrace when he’s riding through his own current of bliss, and the passion is so alive and putting them both under a spell.

When he comes down from his high he hugs Marco as tightly as he can but can’t stop shaking. He slowly gets soothed and relaxes by the rhythmic sound of his lover’s voice and feeling his hands run gently down his back.

“I-I love you,” he gasps when he can finally speak, and his fingers thread through his dark, sweaty hair.

Marco smiles and kisses him so lovingly and holds him close. “Love you too.” He then grins. “I think you were louder than the thunder, babe.”

“T-there was thunder?” He looks around and blushes. “Oh.”

The blonde looks at the window as the rain continues to fall. “Only we can take a sex tape and turn it into a romantic scene from a movie.”

Marco snorts. “Of course.” He holds him close still. “But it’s still going to be an amazing video to watch.” He kisses his cheek. “I’ll love every single minute of it.”

Jean smiles and then looks down as he feels a sudden thrill run down his body, blushing. “Uh Marco… I-I think there’s enough in me for another round.”

“Oh really?” he smirks and lightly nips his lower lip. “Me too.” He shifts closer again, throwing the already used condom out in the waste container and then grabbing the lube again. “How about this time…” He sits on Jean’s stomach and slowly elevates himself, pouring it onto his fingers. “…I take a little ride.”

Jean’s face goes bright red again and he squawks. “I-I—yeah!”

“Yeah?” he chuckles and his hand moves down. He pushes a finger inside himself and grins, spreading his legs wider. “Sounds good, babe.”

Jean watches the brunette easily prep himself, his breath hitching with each moan he hears the latter let out. He stares at the almost forgotten camcorder, as if now he is pleading it for help. Because he’s going to need all the strength he can muster just to survive the impact of what should be the eighth wonder of the world….

\--

 _Stuttering moans fill the living room,_ and the twenty inch screen glows with obscenity. A married couple sitting on the couch are wide eyed, unable to believe what they are watching even though they know exactly what it is.

It’s porn. In case no one could tell. But not just any porn. It was porn of _them_. Those two men had filmed this themselves, and they are watching it for the first time in god knows how long.

Judging by the tell-tale flecks of gray on the brunette and the faded blonde hair dye on the second man, they sure as hell aren’t twenty. _Just_ under forty, actually, and they don’t look too bad either. However, just at seeing this amateur sex tape makes them realize how old they are, and how active their sex life really was during that time.

“I didn’t realize you could bend that far,” the blonde gasps and just stares. He stares at the way the other’s body that he completely memorized years ago had moved in this video. And he makes no intentions on looking away either.

“Me neither,” the second admits. He sits back and chuckles. “Your face is so red, Jean.”

“Well, I can’t help it if you have the ass of a god,” Jean stammers. He hides his face in his hands. “Your ass still looks good, y’know.”

“Well thanks,” he chuckles. “Where’d you find this again?”

“The attic.” He turns to his husband and shrugs. “It was among our old DVDs and—” He turns his attention back to the TV when hearing a familiar voice let out a loud moan while riding on top of his younger self. “D-damn, Marco.”

“You seem so surprised,” Marco smiles and kisses his cheek. “This happened what, fifteen years ago? Were we twenty-two or twenty-three?”

“I don’t even know,” he says softly. “Wow, look at you go.”

“I was scared I broke your dick afterwards.” Marco can’t help but giggle after saying that.

“Y’know what, at the rate you were going, I think you almost did.” He smiles and watches the video.

Jean has to admit that he did look pretty good. And Marco—god, he looked phenomenal. And seeing him now he can tell that he aged sweetly, like fine wine. Meanwhile… Jean probably aged like curdled milk, in his opinion.

“…Daddy?”

Marco jumps up first and turns off the TV just before their eight-year-old son walks in. “B-Billy, what are you doing up?”

“I heard weird noises down here,” he says. “And Mina’s awake. She’s been crying for ten minutes.”

Finally they hear their two-year-old daughter upstairs crying for them. Watching this video was fun while it lasted, but now it’s time to go back to reality. Oh well. It’s nothing that they’re not used to at this point.

“I’ll go take care of her,” Marco assures Jean and kisses him. He walks to Billy and ruffles his hair. “You go back to sleep.”

“ _Dad…_ ” Billy whines. “Not the hair.”

He smiles and the two of them go upstairs while Jean puts the DVD in a case labeled **Oct. 1999.** Oh yeah, they made plenty more of these after this one, that they keep in the depths of their closet where Billy can’t find it. This one was special to them though, because it was their very first one.

Fifteen years ago today was when that tape was first made, and a couple years later they were able to put it on a disc. And it was really funny actually that they found it again. They have greatly improved since then, he had to say.

The thing though was they hadn’t made another tape since Jean turned thirty-five. He didn’t know what happened. They just… stopped. It wasn’t like the kids were stopping them. They didn’t adopt Mina until two years later. So watching this old sex tape is making him feel discouraged, much less nostalgic.

Jean goes upstairs and tries to contemplate why they don’t make the sex tapes anymore. The original intention was to spice up their sex life. And there’s no spicing. Granted, they have kids now, but they could still make time, right? That at least is not impossible.

He’s taken out of his thoughts when hearing a soft melody coming from Mina’s room. He walks over to see his husband rubbing their daughter’s back as she lies in her crib, and he is singing—more or less humming—a sweet lullaby. Jean smiles softly and leans against the door. Then he recognizes the tune and frowns.

“Marco, are you really singing Mumford & Sons to our daughter?” he whispers. “Whatever happened to Rock-a-bye Baby?”

“Well, she’s not a baby anymore, one,” he murmurs and grins. “Two, Mumford & Sons is much more soothing.”

“Depends on what you’re singing, I guess.”

“She likes it,” he chuckles. “Win-win.”

The blonde cups Marco’s cheeks and kisses him. “Alright, I’ll give you that.”

Marco pulls him closer to let him rest his head on his shoulder, and he smiles and kisses his hair. “I guess we should go to bed now too.”

Jean freezes. They just watched a sex tape. One that they did and had the purpose of them being able to improve their sex life. And… he just wants to go to sleep? But instead of trying to start an argument, he just nods. “Yeah, we should.” It’s not even eleven o’clock yet. They’re not _that_ old.

Nevertheless the two of them get ready for bed, with Marco shirtless and wearing his Class of ’95 sweatpants, and Jean in just typical night clothes. He doesn’t really show much skin at bedtime. Not for about three years now.

As Jean lies down he feels a lump under his back. When taking care of it he sees that it’s Mina’s Sofia the First toy after it starts to sing. He groans and turns it off, tossing it onto the nightstand. Marco just chuckles next to him and moves closer.

“Is Sofia on your bad side tonight?”

The blonde rolls his eyes. “I still sleep with Stuffy.” He takes out the stuffed animal of said blue dragon from Doc McStuffins that was hiding under his pillow. “He’s actually really comfortable.”

“He’s my favorite,” he smiles. “We might have to take turns.”

“You wish.” Jean turns on his side.

“Aww don’t get that way,” he snickers and pulls him close. “Don’t be a sneaky snook.”

“Don’t you dare start quoting those shows, Marco,” he groans and turns back to face him.

“I love you,” Marco grins and his hands run down his sides. He kisses him. “Hmm you got some stubble, Jean.”

“Let’s keep it for a little bit and see what happens,” Jean chuckles and looks down. He sighs heavily.

The brunette notices the sudden mood that hung over his husband like a sick aura. He presses his forehead to his. “You okay?”

“Hm?” He shrugs. “Yeah. I guess.”

“‘Yeah I guess’ doesn’t seem like a formal answer. What’s up?”

“Nothing important.” Jean nudges the stuffed animal away from him and under his pillow. “Let’s just go to sleep, okay? It’s well past…” He glances at the clock. “…nine-thirty.” Wow, tonight is suddenly really long.

“Uh-huh, not buying it.” He rolls over and on top of Jean. “Talk.”

“You’re squishing me, ya big lug.” The blonde squirms underneath him. “H-how can I talk if you’re on top of me?”

“Okay…” Marco switches his position a bit so that instead of lying right on him he has his hands supporting himself so he’s hovering over him.

And to say that Jean is blushing right now at the sight of his husband above him like this would have been an understatement. He has to look away for a second so that he doesn’t completely mess up his pants. He reminds himself that he actually wants to talk to Marco about something that really is bugging him, and he gulps.

“Marco, why don’t we ever make those tapes anymore?”

 Confused, Marco’s lips purse. “Wait what? Where’d that come from?”

“Watching that first sex tape earlier got me thinking.” He sighs. “You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

“Come on, talk to me Jean.”

“Well we haven’t made one in over three years.” Jean sits up and makes Marco shift back. “Three fucking years. According to the seventy tapes and DVDs we have in the hope chest in that goddamn closet, that’s a long time, Marco. And it wasn’t like the kids were stopping us. We made two of those videos after we adopted Billy.”

Marco isn’t sure what to say first. Does he tell Jean that he’s being ridiculous, or does he go and try and make up a reason why they haven’t been making the videos? He does have a point there, though. “Uh… Jean, it happens, y’know? Billy got older, and he’s more involved. And we also have Mina. That takes up a lot of our time. Plus we have work too. Our lives are probably just too jam packed for making sex tapes. And well, we’re getting older and—”

“O-older?”

That’s when Marco freezes. Jean sounded genuinely hurt when saying that. “Well I mean, we’re almost forty.”

“Oh I get it now,” he says and sits up. “I completely understand. I’m old and unattractive.”

“What?” the brunette shakes his head. “Don’t put words into my mouth, Jean. I did not say that you were unattractive, did I?”

“But you probably meant it.” He gets up from the bed. “It’s not fair. How come you got hotter as you got older?”

“Wait, what does that have to do with anything?” Marco is seriously trying not to say the wrong thing here. He doesn’t understand why he’s suddenly so sensitive. “Jean, are you saying that you don’t like how you look?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, and it’s true.” He grabs at the sheets underneath them. “I’m getting older. That much is true. I’m also not getting any hotter. I mean… I got _crow’s feet._ ” He pointed at his eyes. “I never asked for fucking crow’s feet. And these wrinkles here. A-and my hairline.” He points shakily. His hairline really was nowhere near receding.

The brunette obviously knows that he doesn’t look _that_ bad. They’re not that old. “Jean, calm down. You don’t even look old,” he insists.

“I do so.” He slumps back further. “God dammit, I hate this. This… old age thing. Old age isn’t sexy, Marco. Old age isn’t even attractive. You never look at a forty-year-old guy and say ‘Hell yeah, I’d tap that.’” Jean curls up. Fuck, he doesn’t want to cry tonight. “Why can’t I always look the way that I did fifteen years ago? L-like how I did in that video? Back then I looked at least somewhat appealing.”

Marco just listens without uttering a single interjection. He now knows what’s really going on, and he knows exactly what to say in response. He crawls back over to hold his hand. “Jean… do you think that I don’t find you attractive?”

“I don’t think. I know.” He rubs his eye. “That’s why we don’t have sex anymore.”

“No, that is _not_ it.” He lifts Jean’s hand up to his lips and lightly kisses it, watching him blush. “Didn’t I say in our wedding vows that I will love to grow old with you? And didn’t I say that you will always be the most handsome, amazing man in my life?”

“Well…” Jean trails off. “You may have said that. No guarantee.”

“Because I know that we don’t just have the sex tapes in the closet. I’ll pull out the scratchy wedding tape from 2003, and shove it in that rinky dink VCR.” He smiles and gets up to go in the closet.

“Okay okay, I believe you!” The blonde laughs and turns his head away.

“Maybe I’m going in here for something else,” he adds mischievously. “Do you know how I’ll prove to you that you are still as sexy as you were fifteen years ago?”

Jean frowns but listens curiously. “How?”

He hears some shuffling in the closet. What could he possibly be looking for now? Then Jean sees him come back out and—oh, hell no. Not the camcorder. Jean’s heart then suddenly swells. What he means to think is, oh hell _yes_ , the camcorder! He has the camcorder out.

“Holy shit,” he gasps.

Marco takes out the old tripod as well, and he sets the camera up. He frowns. “Needs to be charged.” He shrugs, and with that he brings it closer to the bed, plugging it into the extension cord by his side of the bed. He then turns it on. “Jean, you gotta lie on your back, okay? I can’t tell where to angle this.”

Jean hesitates for a second but the does as he is told. He looks over at the camera. “…What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” he smiles. “You’re right. We haven’t made a sex tape in a long time. So… I want to make this one the best.”

He blushes. “Marco… I’m really not that great looking for a sex tape.”

“Are you kidding?” The brunette frowns and looks at the angle the camera has currently. “Take off your shirt real quick.”

Jean totally does not feel that thrill run down his spine. He really is going to make this video? He really wants to make a sex tape now after wishing they could do this again for _months_? This sudden burst of relief helps coax Jean into taking his shirt off. He may have been more toned in that first video, but now that he’s aging, his abdominal muscles are not as prominent. He hasn’t worked out since Billy started kindergarten.

“Perfect.” Marco smiles. The camera is angled so that it could perfectly see everything that would happen right between Jean’s legs. “Now that I’m all set…” He looks up at Jean. _“Do you wanna make a sex tape?”_ He sang that along to an all-too familiar tune. Fucking _Frozen_ was getting stuck in Jean’s head now.

“Marco,” he groans. “I don’t wanna think about Princess Anna’s 6 year old voice while we’re having sex.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He fucking giggles and moves his hand to the power button. “In all seriousness. Do you want to, Jean?”

“Uh, hell yeah?” Jean grins and his toes curl with excitement. “But I don’t think I can do all the moves we did in our old ones.”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” he assures him. “All that matters is that you’re okay with this, and that you feel beautiful no matter how old you are.”

“Aww, you’re too gushy for me.” He then hears the little tune of the camera starting to record. The next thing he knows is that Marco suddenly plops onto the bed and hovers over him. The two of them laugh over how ridiculous his stance was.

It does take a minute for them to actually get serious, and even then they’d still let out a soft chuckle every now and again. As Jean runs his fingers through his husband’s dark hair, he leans up and slowly kisses him, in which Marco returns without a second thought. The kiss is slow and sweet at first, but soon enough it then gets a little deeper, more urgent than before. Marco realizes at last that it really has been a long time since they’ve done… anything. And he is more than happy to change that.

Jean always is a show-off when it comes to making a video from this, so when he pulls away his body arches closer and he runs his hands down his back. When he bites his lip and pulls off that grin that he knows turns his husband on, the blood rushing through his veins heads straight downward, feeling Marco grind his hips against him and the dry friction of their clothing. The blonde hurries and pulls the other’s pants down, feeling his own get shucked right off.

“Babe, your phoenix is showing,” he chuckles and runs his hand over the lengthy tattoo on his leg.

Marco glances down and gives him a lopsided smile. “Thought you liked it.” He leans down and starts kissing his neck.

Jean seems mostly attached to the flame designs that are inked on his one shoulder that goes down his side. That one he has memorized like the back of his hand. “I do…” He looks at the phoenix again. “It’s just been a really long time since I’ve seen it.”

Marco smiles softly against his skin and the teasing strokes with his tongue leaves a fire in the blonde’s wake. “You’re gonna be seeing it a lot more again, okay?”

“Perfect.” He grins and hums softly, his thighs shaking with anticipation. His fingers lightly poke at the freckles that he can see on his arm, and the soft vibrations on his neck from his husband giggling makes him smile brighter.

The brunette’s lips find their way back home, against Jean’s and secure in this embrace. And that is where they stay for a minute—make that several more than anticipated while the kiss gets deeper once again. Anxious, skilled hands run over smooth skin that the two of them both know by heart. Marco’s hands go down to the rim of his boxers, and not for even a second does he hesitate to tug them down.

Lying on this bed naked for the first time in three years does cause some discouragement for Jean again. He knows that his lover has seen his body so many times before this. Way too many to count. But now they were both getting older. What if Marco is repulsed by it now? He covers just in case, and he hears Marco click his tongue and hum as his hands grab at his shaky wrists.

“Jean, don’t hide yourself,” he says softly and smiles. “Please?”

“Sorry…” Jean relaxes and his worries fade off as he moves his hands away. Marco wouldn’t say that his body was ugly, that’s not like him. He breathes out a laugh and his toes curl. “That was impulsive.”

“It’s okay,” Marco assures him and smiles, kissing his nose. He rubs his legs and slowly spreads them. “God, you’re gorgeous…”

He blushes and pushes his face away with his palm, but the smile is still there, still as bright as ever. “Shaddup.”

The brunette laughs and shifts lower. His lips ignite such a fire across Jean’s skin, making him arch and shake and even beg because it’s been way too long. These kisses… this wildfire flashes over his chest, his stomach. Marco then teasingly runs his tongue over his navel, which makes Jean squirm because he really is ticklish there. And as the kisses go down lower it becomes more sensitive. The shaky man underneath grows needier.

Jean’s gasp gets choked back in his throat when it feels wet, hot. God, he forgot what exactly Marco was capable of with his mouth, because his cock is being thoroughly teased with licks and kisses. His lips were wrapped around the slightly dripping head for only a second, and Jean whines. His thighs quiver and he lies there without any recollection of what his husband is going to do next. He doesn’t feel his mouth on his arousal anymore, but about thirty seconds later, he feels it travel down somewhere else.

_Oh._

He jolts a bit, not used to feeling his husband’s tongue _right there_ at his entrance. He covers his mouth and shakes, looking down to try and watch what Marco is doing.

When noticing the sudden tension the brunette pulls away. He smiles softly up at Jean as his hand runs up his trembling inner thigh. “It’s okay…”

Jean nods and breathes shakily, and it doesn’t take long for Marco to once again start kissing at his entrance again. He feels his tongue against him and whimpers as he spreads his legs wider. His head tilts to one side when he moans again, and _fuck,_ the way his husband lavishes him with his skilled tongue, worships him with sweet kisses, supports him when thrilled shivers run down his spine… He feels like he’s going to cry.

He notices the camcorder filming right where the action is and blushes. Not once does Marco slow down or stop his ministrations. He thrusts his tongue inside him, and his heart pounds each time he hears his love’s ecstatic moans. He kneads the soft flesh of his ass in his hands and occasionally moves them up his back for some kind of leverage.

“Mm M-Marco—” Jean lets out a shuddering moan and moves his hand down to his cock, giving it quick strokes. “Marco, ’s too much!”

The brunette in question pulls away only to give him sweets kisses there on his skin. “Don’t wake up the kids,” he hums and smirks.

Jean quickly covers his mouth again while the latter sits up. Marco turns back towards the camera. “Give me one second, I’m gonna move it.”

“W-where?” he stammers.

“My favorite spot, of course.” He walks over to the tripod and pauses the camera. He picks it up and brings it closer to the bed. This time he has it so that there is a slightly angled side profile. The main focal point is Jean’s body, with his face and expressions also being visible, and that is exactly where he likes it.

And exactly where Jean is the most flustered. He laughs and hides his face. “N-no way, put it back where it was!”

“Why?” he grins. “This is the best angle, no doubt in my mind.”

“But that angle is _me_ , Marco.” Jean pouts.

Marco nods and pushes “play” on the camera, going back on the bed and sitting down. He smiles and runs his fingers through his hair. “Like I said. The best angle.” He grins and leans down to kiss him sweetly.

The overwhelming urge to cry again is back. Jean blushes and looks away. “You’re such a dork.”

“I love you too,” he chuckles and goes over to the nightstand. Seeing the Sofia doll facing them he casually turns it around before opening the drawer and taking out the lube and condoms. Jean reaches his hand out and grabs his wrist.

“Leave those in there,” the blonde murmurs, referring to the condoms.

Marco puts the lube bottle down on the bed. “You sure?”

He nods and blushes. “I want you to come inside me.”

There is no further hesitation. Marco smiles at his husband and nods as he pours some lube onto his fingers, slicking them and making sure that they would be comfortable for Jean. It’s been a while since their last time, after all. Meanwhile Jean watches him and takes a deep breath, his legs still spread wide.

Jean’s breath catches in his throat once again as a finger slowly works its way inside him. He tries relaxing and his exhales rush out in hot pants. Keeping his hand over his mouth, he lets it muffle his moan. He holds his own legs to keep them from shaking, because his husband has his finger inside him knuckle deep and he’s thrusting it too slow but it’s _so_ nice at the same time. He can’t keep track of the time that passes at this point, and he completely disregards the camera staring right at him and filming his flustered arousal. He doesn’t care about that. All that is on his mind now is Marco. His lover that knows just what turns him on and what has him keening for more.

And one of those things just so happens to be when he pulls his finger just about half-way only to slowly work in a second alongside it, and scissoring him and thrusting them back in deep when he least expects it. The element of surprise definitely works on Jean. He is entranced, slowly turning into a shaking mess of moans and whines and _M-Marco_...

“‘S it good?” Marco hums as he’s flush against him, kissing his lips once, then twice again. He has three fingers now stretching his partner open for him, and the sight of him keening and wanton from him really gets him going.

The only word that Jean can say right now is his love’s name, so he manages to desperately nod. “I-I need it, Marco. Please.”

“Need what?” he teases and pulls his fingers away. “You gotta be more specific, babe.”

“Y-your cock.” Even Marco blushes after hearing Jean’s plea. “I need it so bad, I’m begging you.”

“Sounds like it.” He wipes his hand off on the sheets and bends Jean’s legs back. Marco grabs the lube again so he can slick his cock, humming and blushing when the blonde licks his lips at the sight. He smiles softly and their lips meet once again. “When do you want me to get started, Jean?”

“Now,” he gasps and one hand threads through his dark hair. “Right away, please.”

Marco can’t help but smile down at him after he positions. He kisses him and moans softly against his lips when he pushes in slowly. Jean’s gasp makes him slow down more and ease his way inside him, and he holds him close even as his husband’s body tightens around his frame.

“It’s okay…” he whispers and kisses his forehead, his cheeks, everywhere really. He holds him and whispers to him each time he feels fingers curl tight into his hair and scratch at his scalp. “Relax, baby. I’ll wait for you, okay?”

Jean nods and whines softly against his neck. He feels the soft kisses on his face again and finally he manages out a soft “okay” for him to start.

And it’s just how he always likes it. Slow thrusts in this sweet prelude. One hand still in his hair and the other holding his shoulder, his lips part on a quiet moan as his legs wrap around his waist. He still shakes but is much surer of himself, guided by the rhythm of Marco’s hips and the sweet moans coming from him as well. He could’ve sworn that the brunette occasionally lets out soft whines while he’s burying himself deeper inside his lover. That sends a thrill surging throughout his body.

“Mm, Marco,” he gasps, tilting his head back and letting him kiss along his throat. He’s expecting him to go faster, so he rocks his hips a little more than a moment earlier.

But Marco still takes it slow. He hums as his tongue darts along his Adam’s apple briefly and keeps his hands on his hips. His thrusts are slow, but they’re _perfect_ , absolutely perfect for Jean. He’s still going deep and making him whimper for more against him.

“God, you… y-you’re incredible,” Marco gasps, his kisses trailing down to his collar. He’s just barely hitting Jean’s sweet spot, and he grins on another moan when the pleading from the latter gets needier. “So good for me, baby…”

The brunette then bends one of his legs back further so that it’s over his elbow, and it allows him to grind deeper, his hips pressed against Jean’s ass. And he knows now that he hit a sweet spot.

“M-Marco,” he whimpers and his thighs shake. He’s not sure how much he can take. This feels so _good_ and he’s taking care of him so nicely, and whenever he begs his lover endlessly _gives_ and doesn’t hold back from it. This feeling of being truly loved and embraced like this finally makes him cry.

Marco notices this and looks down. “You okay?” he murmurs, his breath hot on Jean’s skin.

Eagerly nodding, Jean smiles as his husband gently wipes his tears away. “’S just… T-this is perfect.”

He smiles softly and they kiss so sweetly. Their tongues meld together and Jean arches higher as he’s gasping, whimpering out his needy moans. “Marco…”

“Jean,” Marco whispers against his skin. “I love you.”

The blonde whines and shakes, and _god_ he’s getting close now. “M-Marco.” That’s the only word in his vocabulary as he’s quickly feeling an all-too familiar hot and _tight_ sensation building in his gut, his husband’s currently soft praises making him brainless for it. His rutting hips encourage the other to go deeper. His whimpers going at higher pitches make Marco realize just how close he is, and he willingly quickens his pace right against his prostate. “Mm Marco—g-god, Marco!”

He knows how close Jean is. He leans down and quickly kisses his lips. “I’ve got you, baby. It’s okay,” he murmurs and whines as he can _feel_ Jean’s orgasm building. It’s driving him further as well, bringing him even higher and _closer_ to Cloud Nine. “L-let’s come together.”

Jean tries not to moan too loud, but it’s _so_ fucking hard not to. Not when he’s being opened and filled so perfectly and brought to the brink of release. It’s not until Marco graciously takes hold of his overwhelmed arousal that he finally gets over the edge. _Finally_ he comes so hard after years of fantasizing this moment, years of feeling watched and loving every minute of the experience. And he’s only being brought higher and lets out more ragged moans with each deep, grinding thrust that his lover gives. He’s about to let out even more desperate whimpers, but Marco shortly tumbles after Jean, being swept fast into this addictive current of ecstasy.

The only thing heard in the room for several minutes is the hot, tired panting as the couple still shakes in their positions. Jean’s body still clings tight, and Marco eagerly holds him and wipes away each pleasured tear that he sees on his face. Their focus returns, and the taller of the two slowly pulls out. He sweetly kisses his forehead and they smile softly at each other.

Jean runs his fingers through his sweaty hair again. “…You’re getting more gray, Marco.”

Feeling his hair for a second, Marco frowns and pokes his husband’s cheek. “Hey. No fair. At least you got hair dye.”

“Get some yourself,” he giggles. “It does _wonders_.”

Marco nuzzles his nose and kisses him. “If you say so.” He sits up. “I’ll be right back to clean you up. He gets out of bed and over to the tripod. He turns the camcorder off, discretely putting it away and then getting a couple towels because Jean’s pretty much caked. That’s gonna be fun.

When he returns, Jean has a seemingly distraught expression on his face so Marco rushes over. “Hey, what’s up?”

In utter dismay he pulls out that Stuffy doll again. “He was under my back the whole time.”

“I thought you put him under your pillow!” he gasps and can’t help but smile.

“This is no laughing matter. I defiled Stuffy!”

“You didn’t _defile_ him, babe,” Marco insists, starting to clean him off. “At least you didn’t make a mess on him, am I right? Guess he just wasn’t under your pillow all the way? I dunno what to tell you.”

Jean shrugs and puts the toy down so he can clean of his stomach and chest. “He’s mine now. Called it, because he always sleeps under my pillow.”

“Hey that’s not fair, he’s my favorite character.” Marco pouts. “We can’t take turns?”

The blonde shakes his head and smiles. After he’s cleaned off he lies back down, cuddling into his sheets. “We can share him tonight, okay?”

Marco moves closer to him and nods. “Perfect.” He grins and pulls Jean close. “Now I have you both.”

“You fucking goober,” he grins and cups his cheek, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” the brunette murmurs. “My gorgeous, sweet, and _sexy_ soul mate. And these feelings will never change, no matter how old we get.”

“Alright, alright you dork, c’mere.” Jean cuddles closer than before, their legs tangled together underneath the sheets. Both of their hands are resting against that damned Stuffy toy. “And no matter how many toys wind up in our bed?”

Marco smiles and nods. Their eyes slowly close, and fingers intertwine in a tender bond. Even in a hectic family of two with a toddler addicted to preschool shows, at the mid-life stage where changes are more prominent, and age becomes a huge concern that anxiously gnaws at their hosts, the two of them were able to still remind each other that the love is alive. The love and tenderness that they have had for over fifteen years of their long relationship was just as alive as it was on day one. From first kiss to a rekindled video recording. It’s here, and it has no signs of stopping or changing.

And deep down, Jean and Marco are absolutely grateful for this brilliant stroke of luck.


End file.
